50 shades of blue
by Puppet Chi
Summary: Eyes are said to be the windows to one's soul. That's how Len understands Rin. "I will follow yo-" "Until you love me, papa-paparazzi!" LenxRin. FLUFF. ONE-SHOT Rated T for language.


Okay two entries in one year I'm really proud of myself.

Without further ado I present you with

* * *

_blues_

* * *

how len understands rin.

* * *

_aquamarine blue_

_._

Len watched his blonde girlfriend leaning against the rail, her eyes sparkling with a deep aquamarine-like blue.

A relaxed smile formed on his face as he continued to watch her as she stared into the sea.

The sea breeze framed her face in thousands of different ways that kept him mesmerized. Calmly watching as she softly bit her bottom lip. Stopping herself from a wide smile of bliss.

"You like seeing the ocean don't you Rinnie."

He didn't really needed to _ask_ since he already knew that it was a _fact._

He just knew.

_baby blue_

.

"…since the denominator can't equal to zero, we'll just solve cosx = 0 and all those values will become asymptotes since it can never be reached. Does that make sense?"

He pointedly tapped the graph on the table and glanced up at the end of his sentence and frowned when he saw her face.

"OW. Why'd you hit me? Lennie, How could you? I thought you loved m-"

Len cut in, firmly folding his arms, "Rinnie, you weren't _listening_, you-"

Rin pouted, a sulking expression written all over her face.

"You don't _know tha-"_

"Oh yes I do. You had that _glazed-over soft blue_ look in your eyes. You were off in your merry-go-round and ferris wheel land."

She hesitated, her mouth briefly opening then closing just as rapidly. A deer caught in headlights. A child found with it's hands instead the naughty cookie jar.

"You were _daydreaming._"

She sulked again.

She _hated it_ when she lost to him.

_ice blue_

_._

She glared.

He cringed.

The full force of her cold, sharp, angry and _mean_ blue eyes was directed towards him.

All towards him. Oh joy.

He sighed.

"What did I do this time?"

She continued glaring. Her 'angry' stance unrelenting.

He sighed again.

"What did I do wro-"  
"You used the _last green tea bag._"

"Well, yes I did. I bought the te-"

"But you _used it_.", she whined, with the very image of an injured puppy and it's tearing eyes plastered on her face. No indications whatsoever at the fact that _he'd_ bought the tea in the first place.

They stared at each other for a while.

Her mouth opened again.

"The _**last t-**_"

"I'll buy you ice cream."

She beamed.

"Okay!"

And all was well.

_kingfisher blue_

_._

Len _hated_ this shade of her (not to be confused with _aquamarine blue_, although the same shade the sparkling is absent), because it meant that either he needed to go beat the crap out of someone _or_ it was( _god-forbid-it_) her period _or_ some disastrous event had occurred.

He cradled her crouching form in his arms, rocking back and forth slowly. Leaning softly against the corner of the dark classroom.

Her eyes were so _still_, so _deep_, _dark_ and _**stagnant.**_

"What's wrong Rinnie, what happened?"

"Nothing's wrong."

He'd respect that, and continue holding her.

Then the tears would spill and her broken voice would fill the air, and he'd stay there with her.

Because he always knew when things just weren't right.

_prussian blue_

_._

Rin tapped her pen impatiently, head resting the propped up arm. She unconsciously started nibbling on her nails, her blue eyes dark and serious.

Len smiled despite of himself, it was always amusing to watch Rin fight a losing battle against her math homework. She'd get all frustrated but had too much pride and was too stubborn to ask him for help. The shine of blue that reflects off her eyes was one of a serious and determined gaze.

But he'd just sit from afar, watching her, being amused. He'd let her be, and watch her throw a tantrum at it, then resume to being serious.

And repeat.

It was just one of her many sides.

_royal blue_

.

"Len look! Look!"

Rin's excited voice resonated in the air above him.

He leaned back on his chair, catching her majestically proud sapphire eyes. Her hands pushing down on the chair on either sides of his head.

"Hm?"

"I got an A in maths! A!"

He patted her head, a proud smile accompanying his sincere eyes.

His hand reached up to stroke her head, and congratulating her with a soft voice.

"I'm proud of you."

She did her signature head tilt and beam, rocking his chair back and forth.

"So I get a reward now right? Teeheeheeheehee."

He smirks at his maniacal girlfriend.

"Why yes."

And casually pushes her head down towards him and kisses her. Hungrily nibbling on her lips, gently sliding his tongue between the her velvety lips.

Her tongue tentatively strokes his and his hand around her hair tightens, his innate desire causing him to press down on her lips harder.

Ravaging.

Rin's flushed and flustered face was the first thing he saw when they break apart.

She pouts.

"30 scoops of ice cream."

Len simply licks his lips, savouring the taste.

"Okay."

_periwinkle blue_

_._

"Okay, listen to me Rinnie. Breathe in.."

The blonde inhaled.

"Hold…2…3"

Her shoulders started shaking uncontrollably and Rin gasped, unable to control her breathing.

"I-I can't, I can't do it."

Len held her shoulders firmly and stared into her bright wavering blue eyes.

"N-_No Rin. Stop struggling._"

His girl gave a small hiccup.

"_**Look at me**__"_

Her frightened eyes hesitantly peered into his, her chest still rising and falling rapidly.

"You're going to walk out. You're going to smile. You're going to be _amazing_. You're going to be _**fine**_."

"But what if I'm not ama-"

"Rin, do you love singing?"  
"Ye-well _duh."_

"It doesn't matter if your fans suddenly go 'Oh man, what's this Rin chick, she sounds like a hippo', you're singing for yourself and I'm your biggest fan. I will follow you-

"Until you love me~ Papa-paparazzi~"

Len gave her a hard stare.

A sly smile slid onto her face and Rin wriggled her finger in front of his face.

"Papa-Paparazzi!"

Len just pushed her onto the stage.

* * *

He just understands her that way. The subtle things that only her eyes would tell him. It wasn't that he was a creepy stalker or a pedophile that watches her while she sleeps. During their dates there would be times when they just enjoyed each other's company.

He would just watch and observe.

Obviously he couldn't tell everything just from watching. He'd ask her sometimes, about some habits that she herself wasn't even aware of. He'd even tease her about it sometimes, working out these habits of hers.

Len just understands.

* * *

Rin smiled and waved at Len, hurrying towards him, beaming fully.

"Morning Len!"

"Why the _fuck_ did you get colour contacts."

* * *

Yea, I don't know where this came from either.

CC, Review~ thanks guys!

.: Puppet :.

PS: If you like my shizzles definitely check out Sherry-doll and Amaryne! Remember to tell them you came from here though


End file.
